voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
12182090​​​​​​​ EOD B-Mike
1290 AY et al. : As KF, NH, RK, and AsM split off in their own investigations, leads, and intel ops learning as much as they can on Eclipse Research Group there is an unexpected turn of events within Nocturn. AY along with WJ and SJ plan to pull off an even more daring heist for a max return on Nocturn's investments in the entertainment sector, with Nocturn's financial hold reaching ever further into the seams of independent California's influence and decision-making. As both of these raid plans conjure, one for greed and one for the better of the world, something stops AY in her plans. An unexpected call. : She picks up the phone, sitting at her desk in her office facilities on Nocturn base HQ somewhere near the ridges of Mt. San Antonio AY: Aki here, go ahead. 01: Commander, I've got an important call asking for you. AY: Yes, otherwise you wouldn't use the facility line. ID? 01: Civilian, says she knows you. Yamada, F. AY: Yamada, F.? 01: Family of yours? AY: Route it through, but record it all. 01: Right away, ma'am. AY: Fuyuki. FY: もしもし？ (Hello?) AY: 俺- (I-) FY: 秋? (Aki?) AY: 雪… (Yuki.) FY: この日を見られないと思う。(I never thought this day would come.) AY: 家族から電話を掛けるのがないと見込む。(I never expected to hear from any one of you again.) FY: 電話を掛け難いだよ。(It was difficult to reach you!) AY: これは意図的だ。(That's intentional.) FY: どうして？この時に何をしている？(Why? What have you been doing all this time?) AY: お前に正直でしたいだ。妹は電話を掛けるのが俺は絆された、でもお前は俺と掛けて取り返したくないだけだ。(I want to be honest with you. I am touched that my little sister called, but you didn't call just to ask me how I was doing.) FY: 秋、止まって下さい。(Aki, please stop.) AY: この時は無作為じゃない。これで話さいけません。本当をを話せ！(This timing is not random. I cannot explain to you why. Tell me the truth!) FY: Fine. If that's how you'll play, then we'll settle by your rules. AY: Whatever it is, just tell me why you really called. I don't care if your English is rusty. FY: Your Japanese is too, but like you said. Whatever. : Although this is most certainly not true as AY grew up with Japanese as her first and only language until about five years ago from now, she takes offense to it anyways AY: Just tell me, how is our ''family? I've known nothing of any of you for the past decade give or take. FY: Well- AY: From the beginning. When I left. FY: After you didn't come home that night, and we all heard of what happened at the police station, everyone was shocked. The news of the boy you pushed just then came to us and it sounded like you to have not intentionally done it, but gunning down a police officer? No one believed it until you never returned. Once all of the news of the officer you murdered came on live reports it made clear he was scum of the Earth, and that he was involved with the Yakuza. After that we all got worried you were taken by the Yakuza. To be honest no one knew that instead it was that you were taken ''in ''to the Yakuza until the news came of your wounded incarceration. Mother almost didn't believe it because you looked so different, hair purple and not black all without your thick rimmed glasses. AY: Those glasses were cheap anyways. FY: For years did mother and father believe you were a missing case and needed to be found. When they found out you were in the mafia, it tore us all apart. Natsu was always a bit scared by the news and made it look like it wasn't bothering him when he visited, and Haruno was weird about it. AY: What about Haruno? FY: He refused to think you chose that life, and regardless of the truth that you still had a good heart. I never understood it. : ''Instead of AY's general flirtatious nature and provocative speech, she is speaking more serious than she does as commander of Nocturn to her subordinates at this point AY: I don't think I can call you Yuki anymore, Fuyuki. What did you think of it all? FY: I wanted you to come home, but when I heard about you in the Yakuza...well, I'll tell it straight. I disowned you from our family. AY: That explains a lot. FY: It took a long time to track you down. AY: Now that you've found me, maybe it should frustrate you more that I never moved anywhere once I found this place. FY: And when was that? AY: 2086. FY: You've been in the same place for four years?! AY: Just who do you think I am? FY: Listen here, Aki. I will tell it to you straight! I may be only two years younger than you, but in this time I've climbed all the way up to infiltration and cybersecurity specialist in the Japanese S.A.T. and I've been tasked to bring you down! AY: Huh. FY: Don't you scoff me off! : At this point AY has eased up, playing with the fact that FY may be in over her head AY: Let me ask you this, what do ''you know about me? FY: Aki Yamada, former Yakuza vehicular assault assassin who single-handedly dismantled the Yakuza in the city of Nagoya, Japan. 31 years old and married to United States Air Force veteran Lieutenant Ashton Mason, living in the greater Los Angeles area of the country of California. Known to be incredibly skilled in CQB with pistol-caliber firearms and is an extremely skilled high-speed street driver. AY: Hah, that's nothing! You did a web search for me for that information. FY: Responsible for the secession of California from the United States of America in July of 2087, was president for several years before appointing Daniel Ser in her place who has shown great prowess in office in her place. AY: Honestly the news would've reported the same thing, come on. FY: Currently is the commander and CEO of Nocturn Special Forces Group, a private military company from an unknown location in California that researches the paranormal and is available to hire around these circumstances, typically led by strike teams in the command of higher-ranking Nocturn ground units, further by chain of command to Marina Mornarić, Leon Wójcik, or Tron Erasmus, then to the commander. It contracts help from skilled persons of interest to the commander often such as Wohn Jick, Selene "Boss" Jick, Hyun-Ae Sop, Ashton Mason himself, Nate Hamilton, Alex Mason, and etcetera. AY: Alright, good job. That's pretty hush hush stuff. Anything else to add or lest ye remain an amateur? FY: Nocturn has heavily invested in an unknown paranormal science of what are called "Animas". Supposedly those in Nocturn that have one are the commander herself, Marina, Leon, Tron, Hyun-Ae, Ashton, Alex, and Nate. Because of this Nocturn is of great interest to the legendary hero Kari Frost. What these "Animas" are seem to vary enough to cause inconsistency in definition. AY: Ehh that's pretty bad. Shit. FY: You can cooperate on this. AY: Look at us, huh? Doing the opposite of what we used to as kids. I remember you always looked up to me, hey mom and dad are okay, ri- FY: I know what I'm doing, sister, and I'm coming for you. For all those innocent you've killed, and all chaos you've brought to the world, I'll see you back in prison with no escape this time. AY: Prison doesn't scare me. FY: Good, you'll get used to it fa- ''AY simply ends the call, and with that her subordinate recording the whole conversation ends capture and sends the audio to AY's desktop AY: What does scare me is that I might have to kill you, too. : AY collapses to her hands and knees on the open office ground, visibly upset then turning furious. Atomic dashes out from behind her and AY yells a scream as she has Atomic beat into the ground before her, then standing up putting away Atomic and kicking one of the two guest chairs at her desk. AY: Fuck! I knew it. She's not working for Eclipse at least. Fuck, the SAT? I can't let her unleash that knowledge of Animas, shit shit shit. I have to tell Kari, maybe after Eclipse is dealt with. She doesn't know I got on Kari's good side, I can't let her know that. : AY sits back down in her chair at her desk, her office a mess after having rampantly thrown about less fragile decor along with the large crater in her floor and chairs thrown about AY: I wonder what Haruno saw in me then. I was such a haphazard mess during those times, ruined by the one semblance of humanity I held close being murdered before my eyes as I lay betrayed. In that moment I felt like both Brutus and Caesar. I wonder what Haruno would think of me now, like maybe I proved him right? Even Kari told me she saw a light coming back within me. : AY slumps her head upon her desk AY: Maybe I don't deserve to live for all I've done. Maybe Yuuya's death was to remind me of my place. : The main door in front of AY's desk leading to her office opens but she doesn't react AY: What point is there when the one person who saw you as their hero now sees you as their nemesis? TE: With all due respect, commander, if it makes you feel any better this job is badass. MM: I get to prove myself. LW: I get to challenge myself! TE: And I get to enjoy myself. You've given us all an opportunity we needed in our lives, maybe someone ought to give you the same? Sure as hell can't be us. AY: That's one way of looking at it. Either way, I have to get in contact with Kari within the next few days. We're going to have to put the casino contract on hold for now, this might take all of our efforts to stop. MM: We heard the recording. AY: I would like to take possibly the most difficult approach to this mission, being that I want Fuyuki to see that I have changed. That I wish to live with my regrets and not wallow in them. And to do that we need somebody with the persuasive power like I've never seen and the raw power to prove herself. LW: We can all personally attest to that, commander! AY: We're going to need Kari. : end Category:Bypassed Files Category:Operation Black Light